


Hex Favor

by Skiplowave



Series: fantasticsmutbeastsweek [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Public Humiliation, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Percival wishes to go back to work. Gellert lets but Percy must do a small favor for him...





	Hex Favor

**Author's Note:**

> http://skip-is-tired.tumblr.com/private/171591204781/tumblr_p55c4dInTT1x4444d  
> Another smut week going from April 7th-April 14th

" Let me go!"

" My my, everyone is right you  **are** a workaholic." 

Gellert watched in amusement watching Percival pace the living room like a lion in a cage. Poor dear misses work so badly. Percival should be glad taking break from MACUSA, being their ~~guard dog~~ director can get very stressful.  " GELLERT! Undo you're magic so I can do my job damn it!" The dark wizard snickered always finding a grumpy Graves adorable.  _I wonder...._ Gellert clapped his hands together thinking of a delicious idea.

" Okay Percy I'll let you go. BUT, you must do a favor for me while you're there."

" What kind of favor?"

* * *

 _Mercy fucking Lewis_!

Percival sat in the restroom stall glaring at the object in his hand.  A small dil-Percival refused to even think of the object.  _" Just put it in you my dear. You can take it out after lunch._ " Percival remembered Gellert cooing on about. If that's all the man wants Percival will do it.  _Only til lunch Graves...._   The toy was small, Percival wouldn't have too much trouble walking and sitting around.

" Graves meeting is about to 5 minutes."

" On my way Picquery"

Percival must've really been gone for a while. The council room head redesign,  long tables were included along the rows of the seats.  _Not bad_ he thought walking to a seat in the middle row. Not too close yet not far either, his perfect spot.  " Everyone here? Good we'll get started with recent cases." Percival listen as his quill wrote down the notes itself. He missed these meetings it angered him more knowing Gellert no doubt listened to single one.  _Letting him help me was a mistak-_ Percival covered his mouth feeling the toy inside him slowly started vibrating. An auror gave him look and Percival created a fake cough.  _W-what the fuck_ _Grindelwald???_ The vibration increased Percival crossed his legs feeling his arousal peak, biting his lip silencing himself. " Sir are you okay?" The auror asked concerned all Percival could do was wave his hand in reassurance.  _I need get out of here!_ Quickly Percival stood up aparating out the room into nearest restroom. He thank Merlin no one was in there.  Locking the door with spell he rushed into the stall desperately trying to undo is pants. 

" aH-FUCK!"

Percival tugged on his cock, rubbing the tip trying get off. The vibrating increased more and more he wanted the damn thing out. Not thinking nor caring Percival touched his hole slowly toy out mewling.  _Merlin forgive me_. Percival in need of release began fucking himself with the toy while other hand worked on his cock. Finally he came and the vibration stopped. Percival sat on the toilet seat completely disgusted with himself.

" I'm going to fucking murder you Grindelwald."

* * *

Gellert marked his page setting the book down. Percival apprated into the room again with his adorable grumpy expression. " How was work my dear?" Percival throw the dildo into his lap. Gellert clicked his tongue in disappointment noticing the time,  _it wasn't lunch yet._ Before Percival can say another word Gellert got up giving him a heated kiss. Gellert giggled at Percy's confused look.

" You didn't complete my favor.  **** **Now I have to punish you** "

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> all feedback is welcomed ^-^


End file.
